


Cruel Fate

by Verbophobic



Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hell loops while still alive, could be made into a two shot or something if I feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: Marcus Pierce/Oc It was a regular day on duty but he felt the need to save the girl. If only he knew what kind of hell it would bring to himself and that he didn't need to be dead to be in hell he might have just let her die.





	Cruel Fate

“Detective,” Lucifer Morningstar wouldn’t look away from the young dripping wet woman being held hostage by their now known murderer. He knew her as did the Detective and Trixie who hid behind Lucifer’s long legs, hiding from the man that had tried to kidnap her. Chloe nodded and slowly lowered her gun while raising her other hand to show she was giving up. “There, she’s not going to shoot you. Now give me my bartender back.” The lieutenant was somewhere behind them watching and tense for a reason neither Lucifer nor the detective knew. He too was wet and his coat was in a hand while his gun the other.

The murder’s lips pulled back in a cruel smirk as he looked around, he knew the Lieutenant that was just a bit behind this duo would shoot him the moment he released the girl. If he had to choose he’d go out in a way of his own making, and they’d suffer along with him. He was just disappointed he had lost the child. It would have made a larger impact had he had her over the bartender/babysitter. “Should’ve shot me when you had the chance~” Twisting he threw the girl from the hotel balcony towards the ocean down below, the waves would drag her under or toss her into the rocks, if she survived she’d be a bloodied mess.

“No!” Lucifer bellowed just as Chloe lifted her gun and shot him between the eyes. But it was too late and the girl didn’t even scream as she was thrown to her likely death. Lucifer was more than ready to go after her, he’s shed his top coat and was kicking his shoes off, readying for a jump himself, when Chloe grabbed him by the arm and wouldn’t let go.

Normally she was one to go out of her way for saving an innocent, but she knew the likelihood their friend was still alive was too low to risk a life- a leather jacket was tossed at her feet and a gun and badge landed there heavily before Pierce took a swan dive off the cliff himself to go after the girl. Penetrating the water he sank deep and swam down, the salt burned his eyes and his body ached from the impact but he had to at least find a body.

The girl hadn’t deserved this, he blamed himself for it and knew the guilt would bother him for some time to come and he’d rather clear his conscious here and now. Nearing the bottom the push and pull of the current didn’t feel as strong and through bleary eyes he looked around. It was dark and hard to see, if he didn't find her then so be it, he’d tried and that was all anyone could ask of him. Bright orange called for his attention and he swam in the direction. Her hair on the underside had been dyed an unnatural color and that’s what he could see.

Grabbing her he knew he was too late as she was limp and her eyes weren’t opening, mouth slightly open she’d probably sucked in a lungful of water the moment she impacted and couldn’t find her way up. One strong arm wrapped around her middle to hold her tight while his other pulled at the water to lead them up. His boted feet kicked ahrd and it wasn’t long before he broke the water’s surface and heard Lucifer and Chloe calling to him. 

Following their voices he made his way to a beach and without hesitating upon dragging himself and the soaked girl out began chest compressions. He pushed and counted before meeting her lips and blowing air, he repeated the action too many times for knowing she was already gone. But on what was his last attempt as his lips met hers and he blew in, her eyes fluttered and then she was spitting up water. Turning her to her side he hit her back a few times to help her cough up all she could before rubbing it. “Get her my coat,” He ordered and Lucifer handed over the leather jacket and Pierce used it to try and blanket her. Looking around he tried to find the ambulance but the sirens weren’t getting any closer. “Damn it- where are the paramedics?!”

Standing up he lifted the weak woman and began to make his way to the drive, perhaps they were there unable to get down to the beach. But upon reaching the drive the sirens were gone, there was no flashing lights and the girl was passed out. He needed to get her to a hospital! His ghost car was nearby so he raced to it and put her in the passenger's seat but by the time he was in the driver's seat she was gone.

Getting out of the car in a frenzy he saw wet footprints leading to a hotel and he hurried in that direction. No- please-! He loved her, don’t let this be the end for her! He found her held hostage by their murderer, she was wet and shaking in fear, not looking away from his eyes begging him to help but he couldn’t lift his gun arm. Lucifer was talking to the murderer and Chloe was lowering her weapon- no! Fools! He can’t be reasoned with! Shoot him and save her!

Then the man threw her off the balcony and Chloe shot. He made it to the duo and tossed his jacket at their feet along with his gun and badge before diving off the cliff. He would save her this time. There would be no guilt on his conscious. He wouldn’t go to hell because he loved her and felt guilty she died. He’s save her and if not he’d do all he could to save her. No one could ask anything more of him than that and he’d be clear of all guilt. There! He could see her orange hair! He was swimming towards her seeing her unresponsive and he knew he was too late. 

Yet as he held her and broke the ocean’s surface he worked hard to get to where Chloe and Lucifer were calling to him. He had to try and save her, mouth to mouth might not work-likely wouldn’t- but he had to try! He loved her after all and it would be cruel to lose her when he had nothing else.

.~:*:~.

“Comatose?” Her raspy voice hadn’t yet healed from nearly drowning and she was wheeled into the Lieutenant’s hospital room by a nurse. It had been almost a week since she was thrown from the cliff and his heroic dive after her. “I- Thank you, Lieutenant Pierce, for saving me. You- you don’t even know me and you saved me.” She held one of his large hands in her own before having the nurse help her to stand and she kissed his forehead. “Thank you.”


End file.
